(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved connector structure, and more particularly to an improvement that has been made to terminals configured interior of a connector.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, which show a connector A of prior art comprising a cover casing A1, an insulating body A2, earth terminals A3 and signal terminals A4. The cover casing A1 and the insulating body A2 jointly form a pressure frame A5 that enables connecting to a pressure connector plug. Furthermore, the earth terminals A3 and the signal terminals A4 are disposed interior of the pressure frame A5. However, a complicated processing method is needed to fabricate installing the earth terminals A3 and the signal terminals A4, and time wasted in production results in wasted expenditure. Moreover, when connecting the pressure frame A5 to a pressure connector plug, the cover casing A1, which forms a side wall of the pressure frame A5, will arch outward, thereby resulting in being unable to produce the anticipated electric conducting function.
Hence, the inventor of the present invention proposes to resolve and surmount existent technical difficulties to eliminate the aforementioned shortcomings of prior art.